South Side
by YungTreezy
Summary: Summary: After Granddad and Huey are killed in a car accident. Riley is sent to live with his aunt on the South Side of Chicago. Rated T for now, rating may change with later chapters. Weekly Update R&R.


South Side

Summary: After Granddad and Huey are killed in a car accident. Riley is sent to live with his aunt on the South Side of Chicago. Rated T for now, rating may change with later chapters. (Weekly Update) R&R.

Chapter 1

Fourteen year old Riley Freeman stepped off the Amtrak train and into the lobby area, he started to search for his Aunt Cookie. She was still mourning the loss of his brother and his grandfather, but Riley kept all that in, it wasn't gansta to cry, and he was a real "G".

He spotted her over by the snack shop and walked over to her with his two suitcases in hand. When he got inside the store she recognized him immediately. Tears well up in her eyes as she looked at the teenager, whom she claimed reminded her of Robert at that age.

She walked over to Riley and gave him a great big hug. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement, he blushed a little but he played it off just like a real "OG" would. "Hey Sweetie, how are you" she asked hugging him and wetting his tee shirt with her tears. He hugged her back half heartedly.

"Fine" he answered roughly as she pulled back from the hug. She nodded and dabbed her eyes with an old handkerchief she kept. "Well the car is just out front" she said sensing that he wasn't going to speak anymore. He followed her out of the train station to her old beat up black Cadillac, she and Granddad always had the same taste in cars, though Dorothy looked a lot better than this old thing.

He put his suitcases in her trunk after she popped it open for him. She got inside the car and started the ignition, he got in as well and put on his seat belt, he remembered all too well her lectures from before about car safety. She turned on the radio and Riley laid his head against the cool glass window of the car as she started to drive them home.

The ride to the house seemed to take forever and he just sat there silently not muttering a word. All he could do was look out the window at the trees and the houses they passed by. Finally he noticed a familiar street corner "River Terrace" was where his aunt lived and where he would live until he turned 18 years old.

As she turned onto the street he noticed some thugs shooting dice on the corner. They were all dressed in baggy clothes and with black bandanas hanging on the left sides of their back pockets. He briefly wondered why they were all wearing the same colored bandana but quickly dismissed the thought seeing as he really didn't give a shit.

She pulled up in front of her house and parallel parked, he got out when she had finished without saying a word. After a moment she popped the trunk, and he got his suitcases out of the car. Together they walked towards the old white badge looking house and stood on the porch while she got the keys out and opened the door.

As they walked in he noticed that everything in Aunt Cookie's house looked the same. All the furniture was the same; everything was in the same place it was when he visited her all those many years ago. He looked towards the stairs leading to the bedrooms. Just as he was about to go up she interrupted him and said.

"Are you hungry baby?"

"No" he answered, rolling his eyes and wishing she would just leave him alone

"Well you know where your room is, nothing's changed"

He fought off the urge to say a smart remark and just nodded at her before walking up the steps. "If you need me, I'll be right here" she said. He didn't bother to respond he just kept on walking up the stairs. Finally he reached his bedroom. The house had a total of three bedrooms and he stayed in the room nearest to the backyard. It wasn't the biggest room but it wasn't small either.

Inside the room there was a double bed, a desk, drawer and a closet. She had set him up a TV and he had the computer Granddad had bought him and Huey sitting on his desk, it arrived a few days before he did. He sat his suitcases down near the closet door, deciding to unpack later, then he plopped down onto the bed, closed his eyes wishing that this nightmare he called his life would just be over, little did he know that it was just beginning.


End file.
